


Going Off-Script

by alakewood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to "Running Lines."  What happens when Jared arrives at Jensen's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Off-Script

Jensen stares at the cell phone in his hand, watches the screen fade then go dark, and continues to look at it. His mind is racing, can't quite comprehend what just happened. What's _about_ to happen.

Jared. Jensen's heart gives a wild kick in his chest at the thought of his best friend. Of his thinly veiled promises.

Panic rises, compresses his lungs, but is quelled by anxious anticipation. He stands from his office chair and head out to the living room – Jared should be arriving in a matter of minutes. Jensen perches on the arm of the chair nearest the door and waits, eyes focused on the front window for the telltale wash of light of a car pulling into the drive.

His stomach is in knots and his dick is hard by the time he sees the light, hears the engine. He's off the chair and has the door open before Jared's even halfway up the sidewalk. With Jared within reach, Jensen can't help himself – grabs hold of the front of the worn hooded sweatshirt his best friend's wearing and presses him bodily against the open door, crushing their mouths together. It's only awkward for the fact that they're both fighting for control, both wanting to dominate the kiss, but Jared finally backs off as Jensen murmurs against his mouth, “Let me, let me,” before biting Jared's lower lip and plunging his tongue back into Jared's mouth, a deep, dirty kiss that leaves them both breathless.

Jared's hands move to Jensen's ass, fingers splayed over both taut cheeks, and pulls their hips flush together. Their mouths part as they groan at the contact of their attention-hungry dicks and Jensen pulls Jared inside the house, shoving the door closed with a foot. “Are we really gonna do this?” Jared asks, looking somewhat uncertain now that there's distance between them.

Jensen reaches for the hem of his come-stained tee and pulls it over his head, tossing it towards the couch before his shaking hands grasp the bottom of Jared's hoodie. A couple quick tugs and Jared stands in front of him, shirtless as well. Jensen lets his hands skim over the firm, heated skin of Jared's chest, lets his fingers trace the defined ridges of his muscled abs. “I hope so,” he finally answers. His fingers slip into the waistband of Jared's loose jeans and tugs him towards his bedroom.

“Jen,” Jared sighs as the older man, his best friend, pushes him down to the mattress almost roughly. Then Jensen sinks to his knees between Jared's spread thighs, palms slipping up the outer seams of Jared's jeans, stopping at his hips.

“Can I?” Jensen asks, trying to catch Jared's gaze.

Jared hesitates a fraction of a moment, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes focused on the outlet near the door.

“Don't wuss out on me, Jay. This was your idea, remember?” His hands stroke up and down Jared's thighs again, thumbs brushing against the bulge at his crotch. But Jensen can't help but feel a little uncertain now, himself.

Jared's hazel eyes finally meet Jensen's green-eyed stare, drop to his mouth as his hands move to run through Jensen's hair. “I know. I want this - _fuck_ , I want this, but what if- I don't...I don't want things to _change_ between us.”

Jensen rises up further on his knees and closes his mouth over Jared's, putting every bit of promise into the kiss as he can. “They already _have._ We can't just go back to _before_ this. I don't _want_ to.”

“Maybe we shouldn't-” His hands fall to Jensen's shoulders, but he doesn't push Jensen away.

“We're gonna be fine, Jay, I promise. We'll be _better_ than fine.” Jensen's fingers curl around the back of Jared's neck and twine in the fine hair at his nape as he kisses Jared again. “Everything you said earlier, about me wanting this for a while? You were right. I want this, with you. I want you to fuck me. You still want to fuck me, Jay?”

Jared exhales a sharp breath against Jensen's lips, his hand moving over Jensen's body again, finally. “Yeah, Jen. I want to.”

Jensen's fingers drop to the button of Jared's jeans and deftly pop it open before slowly dragging the zipper down, revealing Jared's flushed, hard cock. “Couldn't get dressed fast enough, could you?” Jensen asked, ridiculously turned on the sight before him. Seeing Jared like this for him, knowing how he was suddenly so unsure of what they were doing, made Jensen seek out every ounce of confidence he could find within himself. Made words come out of his mouth he would normally blush at just the _thought_ of. He settles back on his haunches and takes Jared's straining cock in his hand, angling the swollen head towards his mouth and inside.

Jared rolls his hips up, forcing his cock to slide further past Jensen's lips until the head rests on the back of Jensen's tongue. “Shit, Jen.”

Jensen just hums his approval, moves his head and hand in tandem until Jared's fingers curl around the back of his skull to hold him in place. Jared shallowly fucks his mouth for a couple of delicious, drawn-out minutes before he abruptly pulls out.

“Fuck, Jen, I'm gonna come.”

Jensen swipes his tongue over Jared's slit, collecting the pearl of precome, relishing Jared's taste and the fine tremor that goes through the younger man's body. He makes quick work of Jared's shoes and jeans and strips himself naked as well before pushing Jared onto his back, climbing up on to the bed beside him. Eyes on Jared, he reaches a hand back and strokes the tip of his middle finger over his entrance. On his knees between Jared's, Jensen stretches across his best friend's half-prone body and rummages through the drawer of his nightstand. “I'm still kind of...open, but not as open as I'll need to be for you.” He hands the lube to Jared and turns, settling on his hands and knees, presenting himself with only slight embarrassment.

The bed shifts as Jared sits up completely, one of his hands smoothing down Jensen's back, over the curve of his ass, down his flank. “You're _sure_ you want me to do this?”

Jensen widens his stance on his knees and arches his back low. “Please.”

Jared kneels beside Jensen's left hip, squeezes a half-dollar sized glob of lube onto the fingers of his right hand and coats them liberally. Tentatively, he slips his index finger into the cleft of Jensen's ass. “Have you done this before?”

Jensen glances over his shoulder. “Had sex with a guy or had somebody else's fingers in my ass?”

“Either.” The tip of his finger traces Jensen's loosened pucker.

“No. Had a girlfriend that tried once – managed to sneak a finger in while she was- while she was going down on me. But nothing else. Have you?”

“No. Nothing.” The tip of his finger dips inside and draws a low whine from Jensen's throat.

“Quit teasing.”

“Sorry. I just- I'm not sure what to do.”

“It's not much different than fingering a girl,” Jensen says, then reaches back with his right hand. “Here.” His palm fits over the back of Jared's right hand, fingers lining up. He presses their middle fingers into his hole and can't hold back his moan as he's slowly filled. He guides Jared's finger in and out, in and out, sets a toe-curling, back-arching pace before withdrawing his hand. “Three,” he breathes, and Jared understands and obeys, plunging three long fingers deep into him. “Angle up, just a little...” Jensen keens as Jared's fingertips find his prostate. “ _There._ ” He thrusts back onto Jared's fingers a few times before he's pulling away. “Okay, okay. I think- I think I'm ready.” Glancing back at Jared, he draws up to his knees and turns slightly, leaning forward to close the short distance between them. They kiss slowly as Jensen's still somewhat-slick fingers curl around Jared's thick, throbbing cock.

“Fuck, Jen,” Jared nearly growls, rocking up into Jensen's fist. He let's his lubed-up fingers slips back into Jensen's ass, matching his pace to Jensen's. “We gotta- or I'm gonna-”

“Okay.” Jensen drops back down to his hands and knees, can't help but to press back against Jared's thighs when he settles behind him. Something like static electricity buzzes at the base of his spine as the flushed head of Jared's cock presses into his body.

“Oh, God,” Jared pants. “You're, oh- so _tight._ ”

“It's because you're fuckin' _huge_ ,” Jensen groans, his left hand going to Jared's hip, stilling his forward push. “Go slow. I need- I need to- _fuck._ I need to adjust.”

Jared's palms skim over Jensen's hips, up the strong lines of his back, left hand grasping Jensen's shoulder while the right gently glides down his sweat-slicked spine. It goes on like that for a few minutes until Jared's buried to the hilt in Jensen's tight heat. Then they start moving together. “ _Fuck,_ ” Jared grits out, tips of his fingers digging into the thin-fleshed hollows where Jensen's hips join his thighs.

Jensen's stuttering out gasped noises every time Jared bottoms out, shallow exhalations interspersed with _yes_ and _oh, God_ and _Jay_ and _harder_.

Jared abruptly pulls out, deftly manhandles Jensen around until he's sprawled on his back on the rumpled sheets and they stare at each other in utter awe for a long moment, both wearing nothing but a fine sheen of sweat on their bodies and full-blown lust in their eyes. “So close,” Jared breathes, lining himself back up with Jensen's entrance, which eagerly accepts his fullness, presses back in in one smooth thrust, slamming into Jensen's prostate.

And it's too much. Has Jensen calling out Jared's name and coming hot and so, so hard between them, fingers curled into near-claws in his desperation to hold onto Jared as the younger man mercilessly pounds into him and Jensen never wants to let go.

Jared's hips don't stutter, his thrusts don't become erratic, he just comes, comes apart, keeps his gaze focused on Jensen's face as long as he can until his orgasm rips through him so suddenly it steals his breath. A series of choked gasps as he pulses deep inside Jensen's body, holding himself up on trembling arms as his hips continue a slow drag until he's spent and empty. He falls to his elbows, one on either side of Jensen's head, their chests and bellies touching, Jensen's softening cock trapped between them with a mess of come and sweat, and he drops his mouth to Jensen's and kisses him slowly, deeply, and there's so much emotion in it that Jensen's left breathless.

They make out like that, Jared's come slowly leaking from Jensen's hole to pool wetly beneath his ass, until Jared's hard again inside him. Jensen feels raw, too sensitive, and the gentle friction of the tentative roll of Jared's hips gets his own cock stiffening between their stomachs. The head of Jared's dick glances his prostate and he feels so full, like his heart could burst with what he's feeling, physically and emotionally, with the way Jared's moving and looking at him with such wonder and amazement. Jensen knows his face mirrors the same expression.

The second time, they take their time, go slow, draw every touch out as long as possible. Neither man has ever had sex like _this_ , that feels like some kind of religious experience, that feels like coming home.

 ****

oxo

Jensen wakes to the low rumble of thunder and an empty bed. It's still dark, a couple of hours before dawn, and the other side of the mattress is room-temperature cool when he stretches his arm out behind him, palm sliding against the wrinkled sheets. He briefly wonders if it was all some wonderfully vivid, fantastical dream, but he shifts from his side to lie fully on his back and feels the pull and strain of sore, overworked muscles and knows. Gingerly, he sits up and listens to the quiet of the house, the pattering of rain on the roof, and another roll of thunder. “Jay?” he calls out tentatively before throwing his legs over the side of the mattress. Heart clenching in his chest, Jensen climbs from his bed, pausing to pull on his discarded sweats before he pads out into the hall. “Jared?” he tries again. A flash of lightning is the only response he gets as he enters the living room, finding none of Jared's things.

Jared had obviously gotten scared or regretted what they'd done and bolted. That realization hurts more than Jensen cares to think about. He returns to his room, the scent of sex still lingering in the air, a heady perfume, and Jensen tears the sheets from the bed, strips the pillows of their cases, and tosses all the bedding into a pile by the door, adding his sweats as an afterthought.

Digging a clean pair of sleep pants from the bottom drawer of his dresser, he heads for the bathroom. Jensen catches a glimpse of himself in mirror as he pulls open the shower door and momentarily marvels at the bruises that darkly mar the pale skin of his neck and chest. He leans closer, sees the half-moon shape of little dashed lines where Jared's teeth sunk into the cord of muscle that connects his shoulder and neck. Tearing his gaze away, Jensen steps into the stall and turns the water on, as hot as he can stand it, quickly washing away sweat and dried come from his body. Even clean, though, Jared's scent still somehow clings to his skin.

He dries off and dresses, goes about setting his dirty sheets to wash before pulling a new set from the hall closet. He's just folded down the flat sheet when he hears the front door open and close, feels the slight change of pressure in the house. The floorboards creak quietly in the hallway, the only sign of approaching footsteps, then Jared's standing in the doorway, hair wet and dripping.

“Hey. You're awake,” Jared says softly. “I tried to be quiet when I left.” He slowly sheds his rain-spattered hoodie and jeans, and crosses the few feet to the bed to stand beside Jensen, naked but for a faint smile. He presses his mouth to Jensen's shoulder blade, hands skimming over whatever smooth, heated flesh he can reach. “You okay?”

Jensen sighs and turns in Jared's loose embrace. “Yeah. I just thought...I woke up and you were _gone_.” He pauses, scoffs. “God, I sound like a chick.”

Jared grins, hands slipping down to palm Jensen's ass and pull their hips flush together. “Don't _feel_ like a chick,” he says, then slots his mouth over Jensen's and kisses him slow. With a playful bite to Jensen's bottom lip, Jared pulls away, hands moving again to Jensen's hips. “The storm woke me; and Sadie and Harley were alone in the house,” he explains. “You know how anxious Sadie gets when it rains. I kenneled them up in the garage before they could tear the house apart.”

Jensen nods, feeling the last bit of tension leave his body, unspeakably thankful and ridiculously happy that Jared had come back. He reaches for the pillow cases draped over the footboard and hands them to Jared. “Make yourself useful.”

Jared takes the pillow cases with a smile, hands going back to Jensen's ass as he thrusts his half-hard cock against Jensen's. “I can think of a couple better ways to make myself _useful._ ”

“Let's get the bed made first, then we can discuss your usefulness.” Jensen turns back to the task at hand, his smile matching Jared's.

“Why talk about it when I can show you?” Jared presses in close, molding his body to Jensen's back.

“You're a freaking nympho, aren't you?” Jensen laughs, tilting his hips, feeling Jared's cock slide in the groove of his cheeks, thin cotton separating their skin.

“Can't get enough of you, Jen.” Jared tosses the pillow cases onto the bed to free both hands, fingers of his left moving to tease Jensen's nipples while his right hand slips beneath the waistband of Jensen's sleep pants to stroke his hardening erection. His blunt teeth catch in the marks they'd left hours ago, drag across skin as he trails open-mouthed kisses up Jensen's neck.

Jensen turns his head and catches Jared's mouth with his own, the kiss all awkward angles and desperate. “Can't get enough of you either.”

They tumble to the bed on top of the fresh sheets and Jared wastes no time getting Jensen naked and their bodies pressed together, perfect fit, perfect friction.

“We're good, right?” Jensen asks, letting his knees drop open wider, feeling Jared settle closer to his body as he rolls his hips up, fingers of both hands slipping through Jared's damp hair and gripping tight.

“Dude,” Jared breathes against Jensen's neck, “we are _awesome._ ”

Jensen laughs at Jared's choice of words. “Really? What, you want to role-play one of those Wincest stories next?” At the expression on Jared's face he rolls his eyes. “Seriously?”

“What? I read one this morning where Sam gave Dean the best BJ of his life in the Impala.” He nips along Jensen's jaw line up to his ear, catches the lobe and gently worries at it. “We can wait until everyone breaks for for lunch and sneak back to set...and I can go down on you in the front seat...Tell me that wouldn't be insanely awesome.”

“It would be insane all right,” Jensen says, but he's grinning. “Would I have to call you 'Sam?'”

Jared pauses for a moment, focusing his attention on a sensitive spot just behind Jensen's ear. “Would you want to?”

“Why don't we just make it up as we go? I think we've got pretty good improvisational skills.”

“Got pretty good _other_ skills, too.”

“Mm,” Jensen hums, tilting his head to the side to give Jared better access to that spot before finally dragging Jared's mouth to his. “Want to show me a few more?”

Jared responds with teeth and tongue, then slowly works his way down Jensen's chest, exploring and tasting every inch of skin available to him. “Show you everything.”

Jensen's breath catches at the sensation of Jared's teeth scraping over his stomach towards his left hip, warm, wet tongue snaking out to soothe a sharp bite to the hollow just below the jut of bone. He glances down his body in the dim light from the lone lamp beside his bed, watches Jared's tender ministrations as his best friend moves lower. “Fuck. Jay, you don't-”

Jared looks up at Jensen then, thin ring of hazel iris around lust-blown pupils showing through the dark fall of his bangs over his eyes, and, still holding Jensen's gaze, slowly drops his mouth to the older man's swollen cock. The flat width of his tongue swipes kitten-rough from base to head, collects the bead of precome that gathers at the slit. His eyes fall shut when he draws his tongue back inside his mouth, as though he's savoring the taste. But his mouth opens again, teeth over his lips, and he swallows down as much of Jensen's cock as he can manage. He chokes a little, backs off, let's Jensen slip from his mouth, gossamer thread of saliva trailing from the tip of Jensen's cock to Jared's lips.

Jensen moans at the sight before him, doubting he's ever seen anything as sexy, obscene, or beautiful. “ _Jay._ ”

It's all the encouragement Jared needs to take Jensen in his mouth again, his right hand curling around the base, doing everything he knows _he_ likes in his effort to drive Jensen crazy. And every little trick works, draws sounds – cries and half-formed words – from Jensen.

Jensen's a writhing mess of need and want under Jared's mouth, his mercy, and nothing, short of sex with Jared, has ever been this good. Then Jared moans low in his throat, a deep rumble that vibrates right through Jensen's dick and it's _better_ than good, better than great, than awesome, and he's coming before the warning can even form on his lips. He trembles and shakes and pulses deep into Jared's mouth.

Jared feels the flex of Jensen's abs under his left hand, senses Jensen's entire body go tense, and knows the man beneath him is about to come. But he doesn't back off. Swallows what he can, licks what he can't from Jensen's twitching thigh. He climbs up Jensen's body, fits his neglected cock into the crevice created by Jensen's splayed thigh and hip and thrusts. Jensen's hands roam his back, slide down to his ass and hold tight.

Jared's frantic above him, his body echoing the same need and want Jensen felt with his fast-approaching release. He brings up his right leg and hooks it over Jared's left hip, catches Jared's mouth and tastes himself. “Come on, Jay. Come for me. Come for me.”

Jared pants harsh breaths into Jensen's neck as he works furiously to get himself off. Jensen's urgent kiss and roughly whispered words push him over the edge and he spills hot over Jensen's hip, slicks his way for a few more good thrusts before he's completely wrung out, spent, and collapses onto Jensen's chest.

The weight of Jared's body isn't oppressive, is more comforting than anything. Jensen kisses Jared's throat, lips closing over the thrumming of his pulse, tasting sweat and rain.

“I'm never leaving this bed,” Jared breathes out, sliding off Jensen's body until he's on his side. He'll pulls Jensen back to him so they're chest to chest and kisses him slow. “All this time,” he says, eyes searching Jensen's face before meeting and holding his best friend's curious green-eyed gaze. “We could've had this.”

Jensen makes a vague sound of agreement. “Just think of it as four years of foreplay.”

Jared laughs, nestles closer to Jensen's body. “Definitely worth it.” He kisses Jensen again, not content to just touch, and admits, “Best sex ever.”

Humming his assent, Jensen blinks and stifles a yawn, then tosses his right leg over Jared's thigh. “We should rest up, try again tomorrow. Maybe we can do better.”

Jared feels the lethargy beginning to settle into his bones, his overtaxed muscles, and stifles his own yawn. “That a promise or a warning?” he asks sleepily. He can feel Jensen's smile against his neck.

“Both.”

It's that easy, that fluid. Falling into sleep isn't much different than falling into this _relationship_ or whatever this new level of friendship between them is called. A simple, but fundamental piece of what's always been between them has become magnified, made, literally, physical. It's not strange or awkward but _right_ and _comfortable._ It's them, easy banter and teasing and everything. It's more than and all they could ask for, dream of.

As Jensen's breathing slows, matches the steady, even breaths of the man – his best friend – beside him, sleep slowly pulling him under, he thinks it's perfect.


End file.
